Changing The Future
by iStalkMB
Summary: Huey always is mean to Jazmine but Jazmine thinks if she changes herself that maybe Huey and her will have a future together. RileyxCindy HueyxJazmine Granddadx?


**Changing the Future!**

**Chapter 1 : Age 10**

Disclaimers : I **DO NOT** OWN THE BOONDOCKS! **Aaron McGruder** DOES!

***EDITED***

* * *

><p><strong>"Vision? What do you know about my vision? My vision would turn your world upside down, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you. Now ask yourself, Are you ready to see that vision?" - Huey Freeman<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Info<strong>

_Huey_

Obsession : Reading

Likes : The Hill

Dislikes : Unknown feelings

Secret : He's a regular kid when no one is around

_Riley_

Obsession : Guns

Likes : Being Gangsta

Dislikes : Haters

Secret : Reads when no one is around

_Granddad (Robert)_

Obsession : Women

Likes : His living room chair

Dislikes : Crazy dates

Secret : Saw Tom & Sarah having it once

_Jazmine_

Obsession : Huey (Of course :P)

Likes : Sleepovers

Dislikes : Perverts

Secret : Sometimes dreams of Huey and her having sex

_Cindy_

Obsession : Basketball

Likes : Riley

Dislikes : Being white

Secret : Stole $1,000,000 from a bank

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story<strong>_

I sat in my desk looking at the clock above the chalkboard. I am in 5th grade but I think and act much older then I look. I sit next to Jazmine know as my only friend here in this neighborhood. I could feel her staring at me, I sighed. I turned to her she blushed and quickly looked away.

(RING!) The bell noting everyone that it was time to go home had gone off. Everyone was rushing out of the classroom. I waited till everyone had left and then I got up and walked out. Jazmine was leaning on the wall next to the classroom door. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded. We walked through the hall, then walked down the stairs, and pushed the doors open to get out of the building.

As we were walking outside and I saw Riley flirting with Cindy. "Riley come on or walk home in the rain!" I yelled to him as I looked up at the sky, it was about to rain. Riley kissed Cindy on the lips and ran to us. Jazmine smiled and nudge Riley's shoulder. Riley looked at her. "What bitch?" Riley asked. I turned around and slapped his head. "OW! What was that foe nigga?" Riley barked as he rubbed the spot I hit him in. "Don't call Jazmine a bitch" I said in my monotone voice.

Jazmine blushed and held onto my arm. I fought to hold back my blush line. "You and Ceemer make a cute couple Riley" Jazmine said. Riley smirked, put his hands in his pockets, and turned his head as we walked. Jazmine laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't hold back my blush lines anymore. Jazmine saw that I was blushing and she smiled.

(Ice Cream Truck Song) "Is that... ICE CREAM?" Riley yelled looking around for the truck. Riley spotted the truck and before he could run after it I grab a hold of his collar. "Nigga let go!" Riley demanded as he struggled from my grip. I shook my head and dragged him. "This mother fucker" Riley mumbled under his breathe as he got dragged. Jazmine laughed. Riley glared at her.

We arrived at our house. Jazmine waved us goodbye and went into her house. "You feelin' her ain't you?" Riley said smirking. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. All I could do is walk away shaking my head. "Nigga where yous going our house right ere?" Riley yelled.

I turned around "The Hill" I said as I continued walking. I could hear a door open then close, guess that was Riley going into the house. I felt someone tug on my shirt. I turned around and found Jazmine smiling. "Going to the hill?" Jazmine said walking in front of me. I sighed. Jazmine had stop walking and waited for me. Before I started to walk I looked back at Riley who was giving me a thumbs up followed by a laugh. I shook my head, turned around and started to walk past Jazmine who followed close behind me as we walked. We walked in till we had arrived at the hill.

Before I could sit down Jazmine started to talk. "Huey teach me some martial arts" She said smiling. My eyes widen as my eyebrows raised. "You sure Jazmine?" I confirmed. She nodded her head. I smiled. Wait... WHAT? I smiled? She blushed. "H-Huey... You just!-" "OK! Let's get started" I said blushing and trying to change the subject.

"Show me your fighting stance" I said. Jazmine did this stupid looking stance where she put her legs together and put her hands in front of her chest. I wanted to laugh cause she looked so funny. I didn't though I just shook my head. I walked behind he causing her to blush. I moved her arms and legs around so the stance could be better. I walked in front of her to look at the stance better. "Yes that how you should look" I said. Jazmine smiled.

"Now try to hit me" I said. She looked at me funny, I nodded my head. She sighed and punched my arm. I winced a bit, wow for a beginner she could punch. She looked at me with concern eyes, I nodded, she smiled. "That was good for a beginner Jazmine" I praised in my monotone voice. She blushed and smiled.

I wrinkled my nose as I felt a drop of water fall onto it and knew that it had started raining. The little drop became hundreds of rain drops. Jazmine and I run under the tree hoping that it would protect us from becoming wet, which it didn't. I looked at Jazmine who looked at me. "Shall we continue?" Jazmine asked taking off her jacket and trowing it underneath the tree. Underneath her jack she had on a black tank top. I held back my blush line and nodded as I took of my hoodie and threw it under the tree. I was wearing underneath my hoodie a black beater.

"This time I'm going to attack you so be aware" I warned as I got into my fighting stance. Jazmine nodded and got into her fighting stance. I ran over to her and was about to hit her arm but she blocked, I raised an eyebrow. Wow. I continually tried to hit her but she blocked them. I decided I was going to trick her, I tricked her by making her think I was going to hit her shoulder but then I leg swiped her, she fell but then I fell with her because I had did the leg swipe to fast.

I fell with a thud and she fell on top of me. I opened my eyes to see her emerald colored eyes staring right back at me. Our lips close to each others, so close I could feel her breathe. I blush the same time she did. "Could you get off?" I asked trying to keep a monotone voice. I looked away from her. "Huh? Oh sorry" She apologize getting up. I leaned up and rubbed the back of my head. We both looked different ways and we both were still blushing.

"Jazmine for a beginner your really good..." I acknowledged as I broke the awkward silence. Jazmine turned towards me but still I was facing the other way. She smiled. "It's from watching you I guess" She giggled. I looked at her. "Do you watch me 24/7 or something?" I teased. She blushed. "Uh... no, it's just y-you fight so cool that I can't help but watch..." She stuttered cutely. I smirked. She was just too cute. WAIT! What am I talking about? I shook my head and got up. I held out my hand. She looked at my hand then at my blank expression face. She took hold of my hand while I pulled her up.

I then I softly punched her shoulder. She winced a little. I smirk and she smiled. "Never trust nobody!" I told her going back into my fighting stance. She nodded her head. She raised a eyebrow and smiled. Then got back into her fighting stance and we continued to fight. We practice martial arts for hours.

(6:06 PM) Huff... Puff. The rain had stop. I looked at Jazmine who was completely drenched by the rain. She was huffing and puffing as was I. She looked at me and smiled. "Next time make sure to bring swords Huey" Jazmine requested. She winked as she smiled. I nodded my head.

She put her drench wet jacket back on. I picked mines up and hung it on my shoulder. I checked my watch it read 6:17 PM. "It is 6:17 PM" I said sitting down underneath the tree. Jazmine sat next to me.

"Ha I'm sore" Jazmine laughed. I looked at her. She looked at me. "Nothing serious Huey" She smiled. I sighed. The sun was setting. Even though I'm not a cliché person I had to admit it looked nice. I looked over at Jazmine who was shaking, probably from the cool wind breeze and being wet. Luckily I had my book bag because I never went in my house to put it down. I rummage through my bag looking for my gray scarf. Jazmine looked at me with a confused expression on her face as I rummaged through my book bag. I had found my scarf, I took it out of my book bag and handed it to Jazmine. She blushed as she took it, she wrapped the scarf around her neck then she smiled. "Thanks Huey" She thanked. I nodded my head and looked forward to the scene of the sun setting.

Wow I never would of thought that Jazmine knew how to fight, I mean she'll never be on my level but she is good. I guess those dance lesson she goes aren't a waste of time and money. Also it seems she isn't as naïve as she us to be when I first meant her, she still is naïve though. Maybe... just maybe I was starting to have a little... LITTLE crush on Jazmine...

"Uh, Huey thanks for teaching me some martial arts" Jazmine thanked. I nodded. I wanted to put my hands on the grass but I accidentally touched Jazmine's hand, we both gasped and I pulled my hand back. We blushed. It's surprising to me how much I blushed today.

Jazmine got up and brushed herself off. "Where are you going?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I think we should head home" Jazmine said holding out her hand. I got up without her help. I brushed myself off and grabbed my book bag. I started walking, she followed quickly behind.

We walked in silence like always, as I saw my house I walked straight for it. "Bye Huey" Jazmine waved as she walked towards her house. I nodded my head and walked into my house. I sighed. I saw Riley and Granddad in the kitchen eating, I walked into the kitchen and took a plate. "Where you been boy?" Granddad asked. "Mwaking owut with Jwazmine!" Riley said with his mouth full. I glared at him as I went over to the table to sit down and eat my food. "Boy don't talk with your mouth full!" Granddad scolded. We sat at the table and ate.

"Whew... That was good!" Granddad said rubbing his belly. Riley ate his last spoon full of mash potatoes. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" Riley announced like we wanted to know that. The only reason he had to go to the bathroom was because it was his turn to wash the dishes! "Huey clean the dishes since Riley went to the bathroom!" Granddad demanded as he got up from the table and went upstairs. I sighed. I picked up all the dishes and washed them in the kitchen sink. Riley stood leaning on the wall snickering and watching me do **HIS** work! I glared at him giving him a "I'm going to kill you" look. When I finished washing the dishes I glared at him.

He ran upstairs as I chased after him. We started fighting, and as usual I was kicking his ass. "BOYS STOP FIGHTING! GOD DAMN I CAN"T GET NO PEACE AND QUIET UP IN HERE!" Granddad barked from inside his room. I ended the fight by popping Riley in the head.

He just glared at me as I walked into our bedroom. I changed into my pajamas, Riley usually slept in the clothes he was wearing. Riley came in the room, took off his shoes, and plopped into his bed. I shook my head and laid down on my bed. I took out a book and started reading. I read in till I fell asleep. **Also I Had A Dream About Jazmine...**

**A/N : Ok so I edited this because there were some errors and Paige1292 (Shout out to her (: !) Said that I should make small paragraph so you guys could read it better. Also I would like to shout out to KODfreak for being the first to review :-) and to all the other people that left a review I appreciate it! So Huey has a small crush on Jazmine? Lol so whats happens in the next chapter? FIND OUT!  
><strong>


End file.
